L'Amour a ses Raisons, que la Raison ignore
by Azura25
Summary: Kurt se rend à un rendez-vous donné par un inconnu... Pas si inconnu que ça
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**Lettre de la part d'un inconnu**

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime de cette façon que je ne peux expliquer. C'est tellement compliqué. Tout à changé, j'ai l'impression de brûler vif… Mon cœur s'enflamme dès que je te vois, je ne peux plus respirer, j'en perds ma voix. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça… avant toi ! Je n'arrive même à aligner trois mots sur une feuille, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui commence juste à écrire ses premiers mots._

_Je ne souhaite qu'une chose… que l'on se voit pour en parler si tu le veux bien…_

_Si tu veux bien me parler, alors rendez-vous au Breadstix ce soir à 18h00._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note : **Merci pour les commentaires, ça donne vraiment envie d'écrire la suite ^^ Mais c'est vrai que ce prologue était vraiment très cours... Pour le moment le nombre de chapitres reste indéterminé, en tout cas Sebastian n'apparait pas tout de suite alors il va falloir être un peu patient.

Bon voici donc le premier chapitre de l'histoire en question, il n'est pas bien long mais j'espère que vous aimerez ^^ Sinon la suite est déjà en cours d'écriture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Have a bad day?**

Kurt arrivait sur le parking du lycée McKinley quand sa première mauvaise surprise de la journée lui sauta aux yeux. Devant les poubelles se trouvait une bande de cinq footballers, dont Azimio, qui semblaient l'attendre. _Oh non… Par pitié ne me dites pas que ça va recommencer… _Pensa Kurt en gémissant. Il sortit de sa voiture et avança, l'air sûr de lui. Il fut tout de suite intercepté par un certain Jack, il devait être nouveau parce que l'adolescent ne l'avait vu auparavant.

« Hé Hummel ! Fit Azimio. On n'a pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que depuis que Finn et Puck sont dans le Glee Club et que Karofsky est aussi une tafiole, tu n'avais plus droit à ton baptême des poubelles. A ces mots les cinq gorilles se mirent à ricaner.

- Donc pour remédier à ça, continua un autre, on s'est dit qu'on allait s'en occuper. »

Sur ces mots Azimio attrapa Kurt sous les bras et quelqu'un d'autre le prit par les chevilles. Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre signe de protestation qu'il fut au fond de la benne à ordure. Pour une fois elle était vide, ou plutôt presque vide mais il s'en échappait une odeur écœurante qui piquait le nez de l'adolescent et lui donnait la nausée. Des rires tonitruants parvinrent à ses oreilles, avant de s'éloigner.

Kurt resta un moment allongé, il n'avait pas envie de faire le moindre effort et pas envie d'affronter cette journée qui avait à peine commencé et qu'il appréhendait pourtant déjà. Tout à coup il se souvint qu'il avait prévu de passer la soirée, et même la nuit toute entière avec Blaine cela lui redonna le sourire et la force de faire face aux autres et en particuliers aux footballers qui avaient décidé de lui mener la vie dure. Il se releva et aperçu Mercedes un peu plus loin, qui arrivait en compagnie de Rachel. Il se hissa à l'extérieur de la poubelle tant bien que mal et parti à leur rencontre.

« C'est moi, ou tu viens de sortir de la benne ? Demanda Mercedes l'air étonné.

- Ça se passe de commentaire… Répondit froidement Kurt qui préférait éviter de s'étaler sur le sujet.

- Mais tu ne peux pas laisser ces brutes te faire ça… renchéri Rachel.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Une fois de plus ou une fois de moins, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut bien changer. Répondit le jeune homme en haussant le ton.

- Mais… Continua Rachel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. La coupa Mercedes. Ce ne sont que des abrutis et tu peux me croire, ils vont vite comprendre leur douleur quand ils se rendront compte que l'on ne laisse jamais tomber un membre du Glee club qui a des ennuis.

Kurt sourit, Mercedes trouvait toujours les mots justes et il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur le Glee Club.

En entrant dans l'établissement, les trois amis se dirigèrent immédiatement vers leurs casiers respectifs. Kurt trouva Blaine adossé contre le sien, quand ce dernier vit son petit ami approcher il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Ils se seraient bien embrassés mais il y avait trop de monde autour, le brun se contenta donc de lui sourire aussi en retour.

- Eh bien, eh bien… Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou me réjouir mais c'est plutôt rare que tu m'attendes devant mon casier. Déclara-t-il.

- A vrai dire je voulais te parler à propos de ce soir… Répondit Blaine dont le sourire s'effaça soudainement pour laisser place à une mine sérieuse.

Kurt se raidit. La semaine précédente ils avaient décidé de passer cette soirée ensemble et de passer la nuit chez lui, ils s'étaient même beaucoup amusés à établir leur « programme » afin que tout soit parfait. Il ferma alors les yeux sachant parfaitement que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas beaucoup lui plaire, et que leur petit rendez-vous en amoureux n'aurait probablement pas lieu.

- On ne pourra pas se voir… Continua Blaine tandis que son petit ami retenait sa respiration. Tu peux me croire sur parole, je voulais vraiment que l'on passe cette soirée ensemble mais…

- Mais quoi ? S'écria Kurt. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu puisses gâcher l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie ? Un moment que l'on aurait pu partager tous les deux et où l'on aurait pu être heureux…

- Whoa ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te mettrais dans un tel état… Tu sais des soirées il y en aura pleins d'autres si ça peut te rassurer.

- Et en quoi tu veux que cela me rassure? On avait tout prévus et toi tu annules tout au dernier moment…

- S'il te plait Kurt calmes-toi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est mon père… Le brun laissa échapper un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Écoutes, Cooper a eu un rôle pour un film et mes parents tiennent absolument à le féliciter du coup on part à Los Angeles tout le week end... Blaine s'arrêta un instant et regarda son petit ami qui avait l'air désespéré. Je te promets que la semaine prochaine on aura un soir rien qu'à nous !

- Pour que tu annules tout au dernier moment ? Répondit Kurt d'un ton hargneux.

- Mais pourquoi le prends-tu de cette façon ? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute, moi-même je ne l'ai appris qu'hier soir… Franchement, parfois je te trouve drôlement égoïste. Je pense que tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de discernement.

A ces mots le brun ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Tu rigoles j'espère… Je te signale que tout à l'heure cinq abrutis ont décidé de me jeter dans la benne a ordure. Et j'attendais vraiment cette soirée avec impatience parce que je savais que passer du temps avec toi me changerais les idées et aussi que ça m'aiderait à me sentir mieux… Pour le moment c'est tout le contraire…

Sur ces mots Kurt s'éloigna à grand pas. Il savait pertinemment que Blaine n'était pour rien dans cette histoire de poubelles et que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait du annuler leur rendez-vous. Mais ça l'avait blessé et il aurait aimé savoir plus tôt que cette soirée n'aurait pas lieu. Il avait tellement honte de la façon dont il s'était comporté envers son petit ami qu'il passa la journée à l'éviter en essayant de s'imaginer le meilleur moyen de s'excuser. Pendant l'heure que dura le glee club il ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

En sortant de la salle de chant il croisa de nouveau Azimio qui le poussa violemment contre les casiers, comme l'avait déjà fait Karofsky par le passé. Ensuite les quatre gorilles qui le suivaient partout l'aspergèrent de slushee. A la fin des cours Kurt pensa qu'il venait de passer la pire journée de toute sa vie.

Il passa à son casier pour y déposer ses livres et y trouva une enveloppe qui n'était pas là plus tôt. Il regarda partout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait celui qu'il l'avait déposée là. Elle était banale, blanche, il était juste écrit au dos : _Pour Kurt_. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit, lu le contenu et rougit instantanément. Impossible, ce devait être une mauvaise blague, mais qui pouvait bien avoir écrit ça ? Il relu la lettre et réfléchit à la situation. Soit il passait la soirée seul, chez lui, à se morfondre et à se plaindre de son sort. Ou bien il sortait rencontrer un inconnu qui lui avait écrit une lettre d'amour, ou peut être bien un idiot qui lui avait fait une mauvaise blague.

Kurt soupira, il venait de prendre sa décision en ce qui concernait le déroulement de sa soirée. _De toute façon je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre…_ se dit-il, et il referma son casier avant de quitter le lycée.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur:  
** Désolée pour mon énorme retard mais j'ai beaucoup de révisions pour les épreuves anticipées du bac =/

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les reviews ^^ ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire la suite :) Dans ce chapitre toujours pas de Sebastian à proprement dit mais pas d'inquiétude il va vite arriver ;) Et autant vous prévenir que Karofsky va aussi avoir une place important dans la fic mais je ne vous direz pas en quoi =p

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Breadstix**

Il était dix-sept heures et demie, et Kurt se trouvait dans sa voiture sur le parking du Breadstix. Il se sentait ridicule et se demandait constamment ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Il se dit qu'il aurait bien mieux fait de rester chez lui à se morfondre et à se plaindre de son sort. Au moins il ne serait pas tout le temps en train de se questionner sur ce qu'il devait faire. Est-ce qu'il devait rentrer chez lui ? Rester dans sa voiture ? Ou bien se lancer, et entrer dans le Breadstix sachant que personne ne l'attendait encore vu que son rendez-vous était à dix-huit heures ?

Kurt ouvrit la portière de son véhicule sans pour autant en sortir. _J'attends encore cinq minutes et j'y vais… _pensa-t-il. Attendre était une vraie torture, il commença alors à se faire une liste des personnes qui auraient pu lui écrire cette lettre. Sa première pensée fut pour Blaine : _Peut être qu'il s'est senti mal pour moi tout à l'heure. Il aurait annulé son week end en famille rien que pour moi… Toujours aussi romantique. _Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait bavé et il s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main. Ensuite, il pensa que c'était peut être Chandler : _C'est vrai qu'avant que je ne mette les choses au point avec Blaine, on s'est pas mal vu… Peut être qu'il a voulu me revoir, dans ce cas j'ai intérêt à être vraiment clair avec lui… Je ne voudrais pas que Blaine fasse une nouvelle crise de jalousie. _L'idée que Blaine puisse être jaloux parce que son petit ami était allé à un rendez-vous donné par un parfait inconnu, ne traversa même pas l'esprit de Kurt. Le jeune homme pensa que cela pouvait aussi être Karofsky : _Après tout il m'a bien avoué qu'il m'aimait peut-être… Pourtant après sa tentative de suicide il m'avait bien dit qu'il acceptait que l'on soit juste amis… C'est étrange après tout... _Pour finir, il s'imagina le pire. Peut être qu'un abruti avait voulu lui faire une mauvaise blague, peut être qu'il ne devait pas entrer car s'il le faisait ce serait trop tard.

Après toutes ces réflexions qui l'avaient complètement chamboulé, Kurt se décida à sortir de sa voiture. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le Breadstix, hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte et entra.

Le jeune homme regarda tout autour de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un lieu nouveau. Pourtant il était venu ici de nombreuses fois avec le glee club… Mais aussi avec Blaine. _Mon dieu… _pensa-t-il. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même comme une girouette sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Sa tête commençait à tourner, quand une voix l'interpela.

- Hé Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la voix, d'un ton enjoué. Euh… ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Continua-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Le jeune homme sortit tout à coup de son hébétude et fit face à son interlocuteur. Il était grand, avec de larges épaules et avait quelques kilos en trop.

- Hein ? fit Kurt en clignant des paupières à une vitesse hallucinante. Karofsky ? C'est bien toi ?

- Quoi tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tu veux voir un médecin ?

- Non, enfin si, je te reconnais mais je ne veux pas voir de médecin…

- Tu en es bien sûr ? Insista David. Tu sais, tu es vraiment très pâle. J'ai l'impression que tu risques de t'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre…

- Je t'assure Dave. Tout va bien… A part ce rendez-vous…

Karofsky haussa les sourcils, l'air interrogateur, mais ne posa aucune question. Il se contenta d'aller s'assoir à une table et invita Kurt à faire de même. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et regarda attentivement celui qui l'avait tant tourmenté l'an passé. Il avait tellement changé… Il n'avait presque plus rien à voir avec la brute qu'il était avant.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non ? Demanda Kurt sans oser regarder Karofsky dans les yeux.

- Euh… Non, pas spécialement à vrai dire… Mais il faut absolument que je te parle de ce type que j'ai rencontré l'autre jour. Il est comment dire… extraordinaire. Il faut reconnaître que d'un certain côté il a des points communs avec toi, comme sa façon de se comporter ou de s'habiller… Et puis il est toujours de bonne humeur… Il est, il est…

- Houlà… Attends une seconde Dave, je ne suis pas sûr de bien te suivre… Tu as rencontré un gars il n'y a pas longtemps ? Mais je ne comprends pas…

Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspens. Plus un son ne sortait de sa bouche et il se senti affreusement gêné. Soudain la même question que quand il était entré dans le Breadstix l'assaillie à nouveau : _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ Cette fois-ci Kurt avait pleinement conscience qu'il était en train de tromper Blaine et il s'en voulait. Ils s'étaient disputés dans la matinée et ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole de la journée et à présent l'adolescent regrettait son orgueil. Il avait toujours rêvé de passer le reste de ses jours en compagnie de l'ancien Warblers. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé leur avenir ensemble. Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé leur future famille.

- Kurt ? Es-tu vraiment sûr que tout va bien ?

- Je…je crois mais je ne comprends pas…

- Tu radotes ou quoi ? Demanda Karofsky. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- La lettre… Tu sais, la lettre… Kurt n'avait pas le courage d'aller plus loin dans ses propos. Il se dit que de toute manière son camarade comprendrait, mais sa réponse ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Quel lettre?

Le châtain ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Ce n'était donc pas David qui lui avait écrit ce message… Mais alors qui ? Il restait toujours la possibilité que ce soit Chandler cherchant à le revoir, bien qu'il ait mis les points sur les i avec ce dernier. Ou alors c'était une simple blague, quelqu'un qui cherchait simplement à se moquer de lui. Dans ce cas là il devait partir tout de suite, avant de se trouver face à une personne peut fréquentable.

Kurt se leva l'air malade et laissa Karofsky seul à sa table. Il se sentait vraiment idiot, mais enfin pour quelle absurde raison avait-il bien pu venir ici ? Il aurait du rester chez lui, à se morfondre et à attendre impatiemment le retour de Blaine. Le jeune homme se rassura en pensant qu'au moins il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire de son week end, et il avait décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne se rendrait plus jamais à un rendez-vous donné par un inconnu. C'était sa dernière bêtise, Chandler étant la première, et désormais il ne trahirait plus jamais son petit ami de quelque façon que ce soit, il serait entièrement et uniquement à lui, et personne d'autre ne viendrait prendre sa place dans son cœur.

Tout à coup, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le tira de ses pensées :

- Hey Kurt !

L'interpellé se retourna d'un bloc, priant intérieurement pour que cette soirée ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar dont il allait bientôt se réveiller.

* * *

**Alors à votre avis qui s'adresse à Kurt ? ;)**


End file.
